


Getting the prize.

by bigdaddylover69



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gay, Gotta Go Fast, M/M, Razer Scooter, slowies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdaddylover69/pseuds/bigdaddylover69
Summary: I needed to win my good time. and it was a bit harder than i expected.





	1. Time is wasting.

It was a super epix day at home untill i recieved a very important call from a vry important someone.  
"moshi moshi" i said sensually into the phone.  
"ya its me boy, what are you doin????" said a deep gruff voice followed by a thud.   
I had a funny feeling of what that was, that being his huge erect cock  
"ya that was my huge erect cock u just heard" the hunky man responded  
"you want this i bet"  
He was absolutely correct, an ass branded for the use of the king and only the king, bowser.  
A thud rung through the phone to the hEaring holes of the hunk.  
"excellent" bowser licked his lips and hung up  
I was already on my way out the door going as fast as i could with my emergency bag of important supplies.   
Time waz wasting and my ass was tightening by the second, i needed to waste as little time as possioble which is why i chose my Fastest option, my razer scooter. it was a fast one this thing, a holy miracle brought down from heaven.  
faster than a legs and speedier than some hands. my razer scooter would win any race. luckily i couod even beat time itself. As bowsers castle came into view my ass puckered and i waz ready to reap my reward for a well deserved win.


	2. I need more than speed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh spaghettio

The brums of the cars echoed through my mind as i scooted towards the kings castle. Just kidding those brums were coming from my scooter as i sped past those slowies.  
"there it is, my reward!" staring at me from the window at the peak of the castle.  
"this faucet hasnt been turned on for 18 hours. and you know what that means" echoed the deep voice of sex aka bowser  
I began to sweat with worry and lust as i imagined the possibilities. Although i couldnt believe what i hear, 18 hours? wow thats a long time to hold off on a wank ay. especually for the king. i pet my razer scooter and gave him a kiss. "Goodbye my precious, you know what bowser says about scoot tracks in the halls." i began to tear up only a little.  
But that didnt matter as the doors to the castle loomed before me.  
"king bowser has been waiting a long while..." said a farmiliar voice that being of cameron the coopa.  
"but so have I!" cameron screamed, the doors swung open to an erect cameron. he doesnt like k`s so he spells his name with c's just thought id say.  
"do you needed a good stretch?"  
"No im saving for bowser to stretch me wide open today."  
Then my razer scooter scooted in front of me at the immediate sight of camerons sudden advances.  
"no scooting in the halls" said a suddenly angry cameron the coopa. I was confused but realised thaT my reward would take a little more work than i anticipated.


	3. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gota go fast

last time on chapterd 2  
my raze3r scoots had come to protect my from the erect boy cameron the coopa. its a scary senario solved in this chaptr keep readen

"Cameron you need to stop this friggin rapey action!" i made sure to yell to get the point across harder as well the clench, clench, clench  
my bum to protect it from total damnation.  
"you can tighten that hole all you want lil man but u arent getting away from this log o death!" cameron made sure to swing his  
donger above my head as to asserrt his dominance  
my razer scooter used this oppertunity to swing at the flesh sausage in front of us to a critical blow  
"ouch" criede cameon the cooper  
before i knew it i was speeding up the stairs carried by my sk8tr b8tr (thats another name for my razer scooter)  
i tried to look back at cameron but i was too fast, rip cameron i guess  
a large earthquake then occured and nearly knocked me off of my razer scooter, but he was cool and jumped into the air high as and didnt fall  
a voice that was very not hearable was heard in the distance. i woundered who it could be as i quickly made my way to the source of the sound.


End file.
